zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Items
Weapons Every weapon has three attributes- Lethality, which is how much damage it takes for it to do more than simply injure a target, Speed, which is how often it can be used per turn, and Accuracy, which is the bonus that the weapon has automatically when it's fired. These are expressed by L/S/+A in the weapons' stats, followed by whatever additional abilities or rules that the weapon has. Accuracy Penalties Some weapons have penalties to their accuracy, expressed by 'Recoil', 'Heavy', or 'Exotic'. However, these penalties can be cancelled with enough skill. Recoil and Heavy are both reduced by one third of your relevant weapon skill combined with half of your strength, or vice-versa (Skill+Strength/2/3). Exotic is reduced by half of your relevant weapon skill (Weapon Skill/2). In either case, round down. If both Exotic and either Recoil or Heavy are elements of the weapon, reduce Exotic first, and assume that the weapon skill levels needed to reduce it aren't available to reduce the Recoil/Heavy as well. Ranged Weapons Pistols *'9mm Pistol:' 65/2/+0 **15 pts *'.40/.45 Pistol:' 60/2/+0; -5 Recoil **20 pts *'Magnum Pistol:' Small®, M. Ammo Magnum Firearm --- 55/2/+0; -10 Recoil ** 20 pts *'Heavy Magnum Pistol:' 50/2/+0; -15 Recoil, Two-Handed **25 pts Rifles All rifles are two-handed unless stated otherwise *Anti-Materiel Rifle: 40/1/+0, +30 Armor Piercing **40/50 pts *Heavy Assault Rifle: 50/3/+0; -10 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) **45 pts *Assault Rifle: 55/3/+5; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) **40 pts *Battle Rifle: 40/2/+0; -5 Recoil **45 pts *Strong Hunting Rifle: 45/2/+0; -5 Recoil; Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) **35 pts *Standard Hunting Rifle: 50/2/+0; Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) **30 pts *Light Hunting Rifle: 55/2/+0; Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) **25 pts Shotguns * Throwing Weapons * Melee Weapons Armor Toolkits Miscellaneous Items Archery *'Crossbow' 65/2/+5 Speed becomes 1 if you do not have some sort of auto feed system Pistols *'9mm Pistols:' 65/2/+0 *'.40/.45 Pistols:' 60/2/+0 *'Magnum Pistols:' 55/2/+0 Rifles *'Assault Rifles:' 55/3/+0; Autofire (varies, if any) *'Heavy Assault Rifles:' 50/3/+0; Autofire (varies, if any) *'Hunting Rifles:' 45/1/+5; Long Range Shotguns *'Semi-Auto Shotguns:' 45/2/+0; AoE (varies, if any) *'Pump/Lever Shotguns:' 40/1/+0; AoE (varies, if any) Throwing *'Throwing Knives:' Other *'Crossbows:' 65/2/+5; Silent *'Taser:' 100/1/+0; Stuns at 1/3 Lethality *'NERF Gun:' 250/2/+0; Haha right Heavy Weapons *'Anti-Materiel Rifles:' 35/1/+5; Long Range, Armor Piercing; -25 penalty and chance of self-knockback using while standing. Explosives *'Grenade Launchers:' 50/2/+0; varies by ammo *'Rocket Launchers:' Flame Throwers *'Flamethrowers (Focused):' 50/1/+0; Sets on fire at 1/2 lethality *'Flamethrowers (Light):' 65/1/+0; AoE; Sets on fire at 1/2 lethality *'Flamethrowers (Spread):' 65/1/+0; AoE; Sets on fire at 1/2 lethality Melee Blunt *'Warhammers:' 35/1/+0; Knockback at 1/2 Lethality; -15 Weight penalty *'Spades:' 70/2/+0; can be used defensively *'Staves:' 85/2/+0; can be used defensively *'Unaided Unarmed:' 100/2/+0; altered with Martial Arts skills *'Crowbars:' *'Whips:' 90/2/+0 speed is 1 if untrained, can perform tricks when trained Cutting *'Axes:' 45/2/+0; -5 Weight -5 Exotic Slashing *'Greatswords:' 35/1/+0; -10 Weight penalty *'Swords:' 50/2/+0 *'Short Swords:' 65/2/+5 *'Combat Knives:' 80/3/+0 *'Training Swords:' 80/2/+0; grants +1 bonus on nat 99/100 Armor Head Body Shield Hands/Arms Feet/Legs From Soy- Shouldn't some of these heavier caliber items have armor piercing?